What Blooms In Forgotten Memories
by Tempest Wings
Summary: The things that Jaden have been through have left without much time to think. But, what happens if he gets an awakening from a freind of the past. Jaden X OC
1. Chapter 1 Sewing the Seeds

What Blooms In Forgotten Memories

Heh, heh (Scratches back of head with hand). This is my first fanfic. Plz read and rate. Also, if anyone would mind giving an aspiring new author any tips, they would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-OH or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I'd have a nine set of every card in the game's existence and probably sell a three set of each.



The morning was calm with a gentle wind. Birds could be heard singing their sweet melodies. Trees swayed ever so slightly in the breeze. Waves could be heard crashing full-force against the rim of the island. The air smelled of salt, not at all uncomfortable. The scene was picturesque to say the least.

There was, however, one boy who could not, at the moment, revel in the beauty surrounding him. He was much too busy dreaming of the three F's: fame, fortune, and food. The young lad rest under a large shade tree that served as his place of quiet. The short brown hair that kissed his forehead was cut just enough as to not obscure his vision. Behind closed eyelids were spheres brown as chocolate. He wore a red blazer, customary of any Slifer Red, over a black T-shirt. His once white pants were covered in dirt and grass stains from his many naps against and under the large tree. The shoes wore were red like his blazer to match and show what dorm he belonged to. A duel disk lay by his feet, housing his beloved Heroes and other friends. Jaden Yuki was lying on his back with his hands rested behind his head in a comfortable fashion. His chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath.

The wind picked up a bit causing the top most card of his deck to dislodge and be blown carelessly to land on his face. It cooed softly to him. He plucked the card from his forehead and sat up.

"Mm. What's up, Winged Kuriboh? Time for lunch already?" he questioned while stretching out his body. The small angelic fuzz ball cooed again in a way only its partner could understand. It appeared beside him, a brown ball of fluff with two large eyes, three toes on each of its four limbs and angel wings. It pointed towards the docks.

"Eh? The new arrivals are here, already?" Once again the creature cooed in its cute, little voice affirming the boy's questions. "Sweet," replied Jaden, "let's scope out the new competition." He rose to his feet and, after retrieving his duel disk, began to run from his place of calm to a place of utter chaos.

The docks were usually a quiet, relaxing place, though; they weren't usually crowded with new students who had no idea what it was they were to do after leaving the ship. Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard were trying to restore order and show the new arrivals what it was they were to do. After catching his breath a bit Jaden walked over to Sheppard and asked if he could be of assistance.

"My boy, you have no idea how much I would appreciate the help," replied the chancellor with a grin.

Jaden was placed at one of the boats to greet students and explain the happenings of the day, including the lecture that would begin when they were all settled into the academy. A few snickered at his red blazer knowing that the Slifers were the worse of the worst. He just gave them his usual goofy grin and pointed to the location of the school.

Two hours later the river of students coming off the ship shrunk into a steady stream. Jaden sighed in frustration. 'This is so dull', thought he to himself. Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him again. It reminded him with a _Kuri-Kuri_ that he was the one to volunteer. "Yeah, well next time I try to be nice I expect a smack in the back of the head from you", replied he in an all too serious way. "And none of this 'I'm only a spirit so how can I hit you, stuff'", said he with a wink.

The last student stepped off the ship and Jaden gave them their directions. He was about to turn to leave when he heard something coming from on the boat_. Knos-Knos-Knospe. _It seemed to Jaden somehow nostalgic. Like a long forgotten lullaby one will here and instantly recognize.

"I know Knospe! I'm going as fast as I can! Sheesh!" A young girl, no older than twelve, ran and leapt from the boat to land right in front of a very startled and confused Jaden. Her long green hair was pulled back into a French braid. Her skin seemed to have a slight brownish tint to it. The shorts and blouse she wore were decorated with many flower designs. Her orange eyes stared deeply into Jaden's as she rose with grace to a more feminine stance. She gazed at him for awhile before bounding at the boy and throwing her arms around him.

"Jaden! I've wanted to see you for so long!" she cried almost squeezing the air from his lungs. "Wha-wha", replied he. Who was this girl? It was obvious she knew who he was. He was certain that he didn't know her, though Jaden could not get over the feeling of familiarity with this girl.

"Um, is it nice to meet you, or good to see you again?" asked Jaden with a perplexed look. "It feels like both."

The girl released him immediately and stared back at him with a hurt expression. She looked as if she were about to be in tears. "Y-You don't remember m-me?" asked she with a quivering lip. "You m-made a promise to me o-once and you can't even remember?" The lass stared him down with disbelief and pain clear on her face and especially in her eyes.

"Promise?" Now Jaden was just plain lost. The girl had an effect on him that caused him to doubt his own memories. He could almost swear that he knew her, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

She really did burst out into tears at hearing this. "You h-heartless jerk. We spent so much time together when we were younger. B-but now t-that you're grown up, you j-just go a-and f-forget about me?" She sank to her knees and began sobbing into her hands uncontrollably. Jaden leaned over her and pulled her to her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't remember, but I've had a lot of things happen to me since coming to the academy. Listen, can we talk about this a little later?" asked he softly. "Right now we need to get to the lecture hall." She wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at him with anger. She fumbled with the card case at her side before producing a solitary card.

"If you don't remember me, then how 'bout this." She flashed the card before him. It was the card of the spirit he had seen a little while ago. It read Elemental Hero Knospe. "Well? Do you remember this? You gave it to me when you made the promise. You said that since I loved flowers so much that it would be better in my care. You said that one day you'd rise to the top of the dueling world and if I could beat you that you'd-"

"-marry you," said Jaden with understanding. "I remember, Lilian." The girl gazed at him with such affection Jaden thought he'd be swallowed by her eyes. She jumped back to him again hugging him even more tightly than before. He sighed deeply and hugged her one-handed using his other hand to stroke her braid.

"That was really mean, Jaden, pretending to forget me like that," said she while rubbing her head against his chest. This caused Jaden to start; he hadn't actually pretended to forget. All the events that had taken place over his stay, especially those events of Haou and Yuubel, did block out memories of old.

He closed his eyes and held her closer to himself. "I'm sorry Lily; I guess it's just been so long since we've last seen each other that I'd thought I'd joke with you a bit." (Big smooth talker is he) A few moments after he said that Lilian backed away from him with a cute smile on her face and said," You always were such a tease. Ah well, I guess we need to get to the lecture thing or whatever." She turned around and headed toward the path swaying her hips to look as sexy as possible.

Jaden just watched her walk off with a smile on his lips. A thought came to him and his expression changed from happy to grave. '_Ah hell! How am supposed to explain this to the guys and Yuubel?_'



Well? Whatcha think about the start? As I said before, any _professional_ criticism would be most appreciated. (Bows) Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2 Watering the Ground

Good day to you all. Hope you've all been well. If so, I'm glad to here that, if not I'm sorry that things aren't going your way (don't give in, FIGHT). It took some time before I actually figured out how I wanted to continue.

To those who reviewed, I thank you (bows).

I'd also like to apologize for such a ridiculously late update. My father retired from the Air Force, so we got booted out our house. Total BS, neh? We only just got internet recently and with school and what-not, you know.

K,k now to the story, I mean that's why you're here, right?

Disclaimer: Own only story and OC do I, so no sue do you.



Alexis was walking around Duel Academy, trying to become, again, familiar with the twists and turns of the hallways throughout the large school. Only by chance did she spot Jaden after the dorm arrangement and rules lectures. He was strolling down the dirt path to the run down Slifer Red dorm. Though, something was out of place, or to be more specific someone. There was a girl, a Ra Yellow, hanging onto his arm. Her green hair was braided in the back and fell to waist length. Her brownish complexion suited, perfectly, the forest to the right of the two duelists. Alexis flared red with fury and jealousy. Never before had she seen the girl in her years at Duel Academy.

Alexis, deciding to follow them, traversed the route to the Slifer Dorm and stopped before the large edifice. The stairs to her left were the only access to the second floor, on which resided Jaden's room. She made her way up the stairs telling her to keep calm, that there must be a logical explanation for the two being so close. That, of course, led to very disturbing and infuriating thoughts. Voices could be heard from Jaden's open dorm room. She thought she heard something about a promise, but quickly dismissed it as she stepped into the room. All tranquility Alexis had acquired through her walk was soon obliterated.

The young girl, or threat as Alexis dubbed her, was lying with her hands behind her head on the spare bed that Jaden had acquired when Blaire first entered the academy. Jaden was sitting on the corner of the bed looking quite content with the arrangement. He had his trademark goofy grin on his face and was talking comfortably with the lass. When he heard Alexis walk in he looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Sup, Lex? Have a good break?" questioned him. The smile caused Alexis to blush outwardly, something she hid by turning away. Lilian saw Alexis's emotions surface and began to giggle uncontrollably. Jaden glanced questionably towards Lilian while Alexis glared daggers at her.

"Ok, Jaden, talk. Who is this girl," demanded the tall, blonde Obelisk Blue in a voice of extreme disapproval after she had finally managed to abate her vigorous heartbeat. The girl had already taken to Alexis' bad side by being so clingy to Jaden. The sitting arrangements and closeness of the two did not help to quell the tempest brewing in Alexis' heart.

'_Yes, Jaden, who is this girl who keeps leaping on you every chance she gets? She should learn her place,' _came a voice from his head. It had venom that would cause a lesser person to draw back in fear. Yubel was not at all pleased with someone else touching _her _(I'm just guessing on Yubel's sex) Jaden.

"Eh? You mean her?" questioned Jaden while pointing to the girl with the braid and stunning, orange eyes. "This is Lilian Hana. She's an old friend", replied Jaden to the enraged duelist and spirit. He couldn't really say more with two women glaring at him with a frightening killing intent. If they knew about his promise, there would be bloody murder. Something he had had enough of back in the monster realm. Though he knew Yubel wasn't much of a threat in her current form, he did not know how much damage Alexis could cause. (Remember guys, girls can be really scary. It's bred into them since birth. Don't piss them off. You've been warned.o)

Without missing a beat, Lilian added with a smirk," Don't be so secretive, Jay. Surely you can tell your friends about _us_." She raised her head, pulled Jaden on top of her, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Lillian grasped him tightly by his shoulders, incase he decided to pull away. He blushed deeply through a startled expression, but made no motion to end the kiss. She released him a few moments later; the need for oxygen being too great. Jaden slowly backed off and returned to his original position.

If Yubel were still a physical manifestation, instead of spirit, Jaden would have worried for Lilian's life. He had never seen Yubel so, well, _pissed_. Yubel had broken free from Jaden, into her spirit form, and had thrown herself violently towards the young girl. All the while, Alexis was just staring at Jaden with a look of disbelief, rage, and hurt all rolled into one.

Yubel, of course, flew right through Lilian. She cursed the young girl while trying again and again to cut through her. She had little success. After each swipe of Yubel's hand, Lilian merely shivered. It seemed that even though Yubel was a spirit, Jaden was the only one able to see her. Maybe it had something to do with the whole fusing souls thing.

Alexis was visibly shaking. Her entire body gave off a dark aura. Her blonde hair hid any distinguishing features of her face. Jaden was justly concerned about this. Lilian had done something that he wished she hadn't and right in front of Alexis.

"Lexy…" he began, rising from the bed and walking to her, but before he could continue, she turned and ran all out for the door. She was gone before he could even begin to explain. Jaden thought he glimpsed something glisten on Alexis' cheek before falling to the floor. "Wait, Alexis!" he cried and ran after her. He made it outside and scouted for the blonde beauty. She could be seen a good distance away, running full force for the Blue dorm.

Lilian followed more slowly and wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist from behind. "Now that she is out of the way, we can go back to making up the time we've spent apart," stated her with a small smirk. She cuddled closer to him so that her breasts pressed into his back. "What do you want to do first?" she purred seductively.

"Lilian, that's enough!" exclaimed Jaden in a rare expression of anger. He gently but firmly removed the surprised girl's arms from around him. What he had seen in Alexis' face would haunt him forever. Alexis had looked so hurt by the contact that he and Lilian shared. Though he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the kiss, he could, truthfully, say that it didn't mean anything special to him. Lilian and he had kissed on multiple occasions, but never in a way lovers would. What really crushed his heart was what he hoped he had actually imagined. Just before Alexis had fled, Jaden thought he saw a solitary tear fall from her cheek.



Despair. That was the only word that could sum up the blonde's feelings at this time. Such a numbing emotion it is. It feels as if the whole world has turned cold and life itself has lost any significance whatsoever. Darkness claims one's heart in a never ending cycle of self pity and denial. How can it be that one's heart can be shredded so thoroughly without the use of any physical contact?

Tears cascade from Alexis' eyes. The fire those orb once held was quickly extinguished by the waterfall of heartbreak. After she ran to the safety of the Obelisk dorm she had quickly shut herself in her room and locked the door. Mindy and Jasmine, her good friends, tried time and again to gain access to the grieving Queen of Obelisk Blue's room to figure out what was wrong and how to comfort their wounded friend. But, alas, Alexis had no need for friends, not now. The only person who could dispel this dark emotion was a healer, more specifically a healer of her heart. The only person who could heal her heart was Jaden.



Yay, dark, kinda sappy cliff hanger!

R&R plz, or no cookie for you. I lika da cookie.

I read something that got me thinking. Uh, oh, neh? While reading Mahou Sensei Negima, a personal favorite manga of mine, I came across something that Evangeline said. I'm sorry to say that I don't know who she quotes, or if the creator of the manga made it up. She said," All happy people are the same, but all unhappy people are unhappy in their own way". Basically she said that it meant that all happy people were boring. That only despair can truly move the human heart. That's some deep stuff. Well, anyway, that's where I got the idea for this chapter.

Ah, and ladies (of all ages), if even one of you says otherwise about the comment I made, you're lying out your arse (wink). I don't mean to be rude if any of you take it offensively (bows). Kiss, kiss. Much love.


End file.
